1. Field of the Invention
Present invention provides a ring disk reciprocating power conversion device, especially a planetary gear set and an eccentric control panel set used to convert power, and more especially a rotary disk of the eccentric control panel set used to guide the planet wheel, and a variable volume chamber and spacer used to control the rotation of the planet wheel. Present invention also relates to an oil resilient torque convertor, a rotation damping decelerator, a compressor, and a switch chamber type internal combustion engine, which are all built by the ring disk reciprocating power conversion device.
2. Description of the Related Art
The traditional power conversion technique is mainly used in the torque conversion on the transportation vehicle. The technique includes a soft oil pressure flowing type torque converting device, which has two corresponding propeller blades, and one of the propeller blades drives the oil to generate oil eddy to propel another propeller blade in order to reach the purpose of power conversion. However, the propelling force of one of the propelling blades cannot be fully reflected on the power output of another propelling blade, which results the problem of power lost in the power conversion.
Besides, the traditional rotation deceleration technique mainly uses a brake lining to clamp or make a friction against the axle or the wheel frame to decelerate. However, after long time of being clamped and frictioned, the brake lining is easy to overheat to cause brake failure.
Moreover, the traditional compressor includes piston type and scroll type. The compressing and drawing efficiency of scroll type compressor is better than the other one, but the power of compressing and drawing is not strong enough, which is also hard to be improved. Thus, the scroll type compressor cannot be used when the strong compressing power is needed. The piston type compressor has relatively good compressing power, but only one time of compressing can be made in one compression cycle, which results in bad efficiency of compressing.
In addition, traditional combustion engine has a fixed type cylinder, and by the explosion power of the fuel, the piston in the cylinder can be driven to push the crank to output the power. However, half of the explosion power pushes against the surface of the piston, and the other half of the explosion power pushes against the cylinder head. After 10% power losing, the explosion power which pushes against the cylinder head will be reflected back from the cylinder head to push the piston surface again, which causes time differences for the twice pushing on the piston surface. Thus, the explosion power cannot be fully transformed to the piston propelling power.
Presently, combining the foresaid techniques of rotation deceleration, compressor, and combustion engine has not been disclosed in the traditional power conversion technique, which means lots of improvement can be made in the future.